


Gone

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [102]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, mostly gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



“Poor Bing Bong,” Joy sighed, looking out over the gulf of the Memory Dump, her glow momentarily dimmed. “Completely forgotten.”

“Yeah,” Sadness patted the taller emotion on the shoulder. “It’s too bad.”

Disgust looked at the two of them in disbelief. “Oh, come on,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You know better than that!”

“But I saw him melt away!” Joy protested.

Disgust waved her arms. “ _You_ remember him!” she pointed out. “We all do!”

“But Riley doesn’t remember,” Sadness sniffled. 

“She will,” Disgust promised. “The first time her mom starts telling stories about him in front of her boyfriend.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gone [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565615) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
